


Take Flight

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Bulgaria - Freeform, Gen, bg, mlp, ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: After the ponies from Equestria had landed on Earth, many had accepted that the age of the human was over. Especially since there was a way that humans could join the ponies. Humans around the world had been signing up for the process. The process of becoming a magical pony. (Very short story about the Bulgarian 2013 Eurovision entrants.)





	Take Flight

After the ponies from Equestria had landed on Earth, many had accepted that the age of the human was over. Especially since there was a way that humans could join the ponies. Humans around the world had been signing up for the process. The process of becoming a magical pony. The two Bulgarian Eurovision entrants looked at each other. The transformation to ponies had been a quick one, they could hardly believe how quickly it had happened. They were both magical ponies, in fact, they were pegasus', their huge wings looked majestic. And they could hardly believe how good it felt.  
"Is it... over?" Stoyan asked, "That was it? The transformation is completely done?"  
"That was it," Elitsa replied, "Looks like we're both ponies now."  
"Yeah..." Stoyan said, confused and yet relieved at the same time.  
"It really was easy, just like they said," Elitsa smiled.  
"Yeah, it was. So," Stoyan said, looking out over the horizon, "What now?"  
"Now, we enjoy the new paradise," Elitsa grinned, as she flapped her wings and flew off into the sky, twirling around.  
"Hey, wait up!" Stoyan laughed, as he too took to flight and joined her.  
One thing was for sure, this new age of magical ponies was not bad at all. In fact, it was turning out great.


End file.
